


As the Day the Night

by VendelynSilverhawk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, I am not a poet, Not a story in the strictest sense, Winter Soldier and Captain America as epic poems, based on The Illiad and Odessy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendelynSilverhawk/pseuds/VendelynSilverhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of epic poems about everyone's favorite trio: Natasha, Bucky, and Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ballad of Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these because I was bored. I apologize- I am not a poet.

This above all: to thine own self be true,

And it must follow, as the night the day,

Thou canst not then be false to any man.  
– William Shakespeare,  _Hamlet_

*

Recount, Monster, Muse, the tales of soldiers past,

Rekindled flame consuming flesh to bone

And shields unbent, unbroken, facing would-be mortal trials.

Of stories archived none exist so cold

As that of Winter’s Lady, Widowed ere turned old,

Caught in synthetic embrace immune to touch like fire,

And of the spider’s sergeant, who once followed Freedom’s son

Till ice removed all perception of time

And blood did cover his semblance of love.

Once found and raised the spider grew fangs.

Darkness latched on in war, infestation,

Howling wind found his fell tomb

And monsters dug him up too soon.


	2. The Song of Steven Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for this poor content.

Brooklyn at the turn of war.

Quick James too soon a soldier made,

For shields had always seemed astute

In lieu of gun and battle cries,

Did defend, yet to a fault, frail Steven, near since birth.

With lungs too weak and a heart which faltered in its stride

And that same chill which took his mother settled in his breast

Fair Steven yearned to march to war

4F left him behind.

 

Why wax poetic of New York’s cripple,

Too small to fight alone

When sturdy James stood just behind

With able arm and weary heart, too small for cannon fodder.

One face among thousands, unwilling James bid rueful farewell

And left poor Steven alone, no shield now at his side.

Broken bones did not deter him, this little lion heart

Who shouted among the thousands with honor

Not to kill, to main, to monger war

But fight for that sweet liberty which kept him always strong

That freedom owed men all which Europe’s bullies denied.

 

As Steven gained God’s gifts, science for his pure heart,

James battled through the fray and felt his spirit wither

Beneath bodies, bullets, blood, Corpse Mountains rising high

So the girls in Brooklyn wept over stupid soldier boys.

And James found a table of his own

To foster inherent darkness,

So Hydra seeds took root.


	3. A Melody for Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more alliteration in the names. That's how lazy I am.

To stumble slowly towards a goal

Is human in its heart, such weakness felt

In shaking limbs and mental disconnects

As metal fingers grip, to grate on frayed nerve endings.

James feels pain in mind, in body, and knows that he is found

As surely as the Captain’s stripes, which call red, white, and blue

Flicker in his vision, and reach this drowning man

Dragged under the ice and snow of nature and of men

Cut off the Hydra’s head at last, and free good friends for love

 

Lost James once called dear Bucky, forgot his name and title

So Natalia reads them to him through memories of Winter.

Sergeant Barnes, 325579, you are more than a weapon

You are more than a body count, she whispers

You are love, _loved_ , and her body tells him so

He remembers this, a dance, profound and primal,

Needing two and she provides them, fingers tugging hair,

It wasn’t always long, he thinks, but also thinks he likes it.

She makes him want to feel again, this soul as lost as his

For the first time his not-his arm is not Hydra’s

And he can tell Steve he is himself.

 

To be the Winter Soldier was excruciating

Being James Barnes is even harder

Being Bucky is worth it


	4. The Song of Romanova (Natalia Alianovna)

Report, Monster, how the mission went

Debrief, and tell control the kill count

Child of the Red Room, and aphrodisiacs.

Sell your lust to the highest bidders,

Love is for children, and there are no children here.

 

_You are fourteen when you meet him_

Sixteen when he takes you away

And you bleed in too many places before learning the value of pain.

He is Winter and she is on fire or so she had been told,

They should cut her hair but they do not.

Every killer must be anonymous but legends need a sigil

From the Winter Soldier comes the Black Widow

And she is fierce

 

Their handlers know to keep them far apart

But fleet Natalia knows some secret ways to foster love

The Motherland turns two blind eyes, to spare deaf, epic lovers

Sad James is sixty-two when he is dragged away; he looked twenty-six.

Love is for children and Winter and his Widow were never children

They were stolen, iced over, put to sleep and sleep until thunder rolls in

Lightning shocking his brain clean, clear, perfect slate

She is malleable even with her memories, preserved for future use

The Assets apart are less efficient- together, they are angels of death

Hydra and the Red Room do not make mistakes

 

Children do


End file.
